


#53 - Jump

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [53]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Acrophobia, Fear, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: jump, Cheery.  No beta.





	#53 - Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: jump, Cheery. No beta.

The worn floorboards of the smugglers' loft creaked as Cheery followed Angua.

"Oh no," said Angua. Cheery heard a crunch and saw Angua's foot vanish into the perished wood, the lantern she carried swinging wildly.

"The floor's going!" shouted Cheery.

"I see that," Carrot shouted back from below. "The edge is closer than the ladder. Jump, and Detritus can catch you."

Cheery felt faint at the thought. She watched Angua creep to the edge, lower the lantern on a cord, and then make the leap. 

"Jump, Sergeant!" called Carrot.

He'd never steered her wrong. Cheery closed her eyes and jumped.


End file.
